Sweet Tooth
by MrCloud2934
Summary: A simple dare spirals out into an uncontrollable chain of events. How will Silver be able to cope with the sudden changes in his life? Will he get his happy ever after? Mpreg and PreciousMetalShipping. Rewrite!
1. Chapter 1

You know that feeling you get as soon as you wake up? That groggy, lazy feeling that just tells you that this day is going to suck immensely? Yeah, that's what today felt like, but I guess you can't always go with your gut.

I had to force myself to get out of bed and take a quick morning shower to help myself wake up. I leaned against the wall tiredly as the water heated up.

I wasn't in much of a mood to do anything today, not even do my routine training. I wasn't in the mood for a lot of things lately. I mostly preferred to just stay in my house...

Yawning, I stripped myself of my clothes and stepped into the shower. The warm water beat at my back, and I quickly felt a lot more energized.

I shook my head and sighed, forcing another yawn down. I began to clean myself and after a few minutes I was dressed and plopped onto my couch. Weavile was sitting in my lap, leaning against my stomach. He seemed to be a lot more sluggish today too.

"You don't feel like doing much today either, huh?" I inquired. He replied with a small grunt, watching the t.v. with hooded eyes as I flicked through the channels.

Weavile suddenly tensed against me, turning his head toward the front door. His ear pricked, and he hopped off the couch, calmly walking to it.

I rose an eyebrow. "What is it? Someone's coming?"

He gave me a simple grunt in reply once more. I rolled my eyes and got off the couch, making my way to the door. I opened it, and was met with the cheery face of...

Blue...?

"Hey, Silver!" Her face lit up as she smiled, gently waving.

"U-uh... hey, Blue." I murmured. "Come in." I moved to the side, as did Weavile. She thanked me and walked inside. I closed the door behind her and followed her into the living room, where she was sitting on the couch.

I wasn't exactly in the mood for any company, but I could handle Blue. She's the easiest person to talk to, and isn't obnoxious. (unlike someone I know)

"So, anything new?" She asked, starting up small talk. Weavile hopped onto the couch and crawled onto her lap, nuzzling her arm.

"No, not really." I mumbled, slumping on the couch. She pouted in a childish manner and nudged me in the side.

"Sit up, Silver! There's no reason to be such a grump! Plus, you have company over and you need to exhibit some manners."

"It's just you." I mumbled again. She scoffed in a sarcastic manner. I smirked to myself. We hadn't seen each other in a month or so. I missed our conversations.

"Um... so how's Gold doing?" Blue asked.

I sputtered. Gold? "Why are you asking me about him?"

"Well, he contacted me the other day asking how you were. He said he hasn't seen you in a long time and he was a bit worried. " She began petting the top of Weavile's head, who closed his eyes in approval.

He was worried...? I huffed, pushing the thought from my mind. "Well, I'm fine so tell him to leave me alone." I grumbled.

It was true I hadn't seen Gold in a few months. But it was purely on purpose and for good reason. I'd been avoiding him ever since I realized that I...

"Yooo~ Earth to Silver~?" I was pulled out of my thoughts once Blue called my name, waving a hand in front of my face.

"Oh, uh, I'm sorry what?"

Blue sighed. "What is with you today? You're totally out of it. Did something happen between you and Gold? Is that why you're ignoring him?"

I gave her a weirded out glance, trying to pull off my normal 'I dont give a shit about anything' facade. "Nothing happened, we just haven't been talking."

Blue deadpanned. "Excuse my French, Silver, but I can smell that bullshit from a mile away."

I flinched. I should've known Blue was shrewd enough to see past that.

"Let's just change the subject, okay?" I breathed. Blue rolled her eyes.

"Fine but I'm bringing it up again later. For now... let's play a game!" She clapped her hands together, eyes wide.

"That depends on what game you want to play."

"Hm..." She furrowed her eyebrows, thumb and index finger placed under her chin. "Oh! Truth or dare? That's always fun."

I sighed, picking the remote back up and flipping through channels again. "Sure, whatever." She's probably expecting me to pick truth so she can get more information out of me. I rolled my eyes. Even if she wanted it, I wouldn't give it to her.

"Okay! So, I'll go first. Truth or dare, Silver?"

"Dare."

She clicked her tongue in annoyance. "I thought you were gonna pick truth..." She mumbled under her breath. I heard the sound of her rummaging through her purse, and I let my curiosity look over.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking... for something for a dare..." She gasped. "Oo!" I watched as she pulled out a small, rounded candy wrapped in a dark blue wrapper. "You have to eat this~" She cooed mischievously.

"Um... isn't that a rare candy?" I asked nervously. I heard that those could make you really sick... and that's the last thing I need right now.

"Well, yeah. You too chicken to do it?" She sneered.

I frowned. Like hell I was going to be mocked for something so stupid. I took the candy and unwrapped it, putting it in my mouth. I tried so hard not to immediately gag, for the taste was awful. I squeezed my eyes shut hard for a moment, coughing as I swallowed it. I felt Blue rubbing my back. I thought the taste was bad, but then an almost _unbearable_ pain formed in my stomach, and I let out a pitiful groan.

"Are you okay? Was it really that bad?"

"I-I'm fine." I managed to choke out. I ignored the pain as best as I could and it eventually faded away. "It was just really, _really_ gross." I gave her a reassuring smile, and she sighed in relief.

"Well, that's what you get for picking dare." The sudden ring of her pokegear interrupted her, and she picked it up and answered it. "Hello?" Her azure eyes lightened up. "Oh, hey, Gold!"

I tensed. Great. Now Gold's on the phone with her. I was trying to get her to forget about the subject of Gold.

"Yeah, he's fine he's just not feeling well." She smiled.

"If he asks to come over tell him no.". I muttered.

She rolled her eyes. " Don't worry, Gold. He's fine... No, you don't have to come over. Better yet... how about you two meet up later!" She cheered.

 _"Blue!"_

"Come on, Silver. You two are best friends and you haven't seen each other in months. I think you two need some one on one guy time." She giggled. "You guys could meet up at the park~" I heard some chatting on the other line and Blue hummed in agreement. "Alright, then its settled! He'll be there!" She hung up, and I gawked at her.

"... What?"

"Why would you do that!?" I cried, completely losing all my nerves. I didnt want to see him! Oh god, this is the worst...

"Silver, why are you so hung up on not seeing him? He's your best friend!"

"That doesn't matter!"

"Silver, just tell me what's wrong.. " She placed a hand on my shoulder comfortingly.

I took a few seconds to relax and compose myself before speaking. "It's... complicated..."

How do I tell her that I think I accidentally developed feelings for my best friend who is also a guy and is totally into women? Do I just flat out say it? But won't she explain how wrong it is? Besides I have no chance in hell with him. He's not the kind of person to go for someone like me, especially since I'm not a girl. He'd probably tease me about it or make fun of me if I ever told him...

Ugh, just tell her! Blue can keep a secret and she's your closest friend anyways! She wouldn't judge me... right...?

"I think I... uh... like... him...?" I murmured nervously.

She showed no expression except for a raised brow. "You. Silver. Mr. Don't even breathe in my direction. You... like? Someone?"

"I-I... uh..."

"And... of all people..." She stared at me for a moment before she squealed. "I knew it!"

That certainly wasn't what I was expecting.

"K-knew what?"

"That you liked him! Oh, I could just see it on your face every time you hung out with him! I mean I thought it would take you way longer to realize your feelings but this is okay, so I don't-"

"Wait, you knew? How? I never told anybody!" I was in shock. I hid everything so well, not even Blue should have been able to tell!

"It was completely obvious, Silver."

I flushed. And she sighed. "Well, things have gotten quite exciting, but you have to meet up with lover boy at the park!"

"Blue, please not the nicknames. It's bad enough that I have to go." I groaned out.

She hummed. "Silver, I just want you to know that if you don't tell him how you feel, you'll regret it later. And I know it's scary, but it's the right thing, okay?"

"I..."

"Let's go! Run along run along!" She pulled me to my feet and practically shoved me out my own door.

"B-Blue, wait I don't-"

"Not a word! I can't believe what you're putting poor Gold through. He's been worried sick for _weeks_ you know! You could at least see him Silver. And if you don't show up I'll have my Granbull find you."

I groaned. Now I have to see him. No exceptions just me and Gold. Alone.

 _Together_.

I facepalmed. This... is going to turn out horribly.

 **Ayyyy so yeah I'm rewriting this completely and by myself. Please don't compare the two because honestly I didn't like how it turned out :/ it was all over the place and unorganized but I guess that's expected when you write a story with someone else.**

 **So some things will be different. I'll go into a bit more detail with the whole pregnancy and stuff instead of skipping ahead. Plus Silver is no longer a crybaby pushover (I can't stand it when people make silver a wimpy little kid that cries like a girl it drives me insane tHATS NOT HOW HES LIKE. MAKE HIM STOIC LIKE HES SUPPOSED TO BE)**

 **Rant aside, I'm happy to be writing this, as it was my first story I actually thought of. (hello 13 year old me thank you for this gift yes)**

 **My updates won't be consistent but I** _ **promise**_ **you I will finish this. pinky swear.**

 **See ya next time~**


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING:** **this chapter sucks and im srry**

* * *

I tapped my foot impatiently on the ground, slouching on the park bench I was sitting on. I had to have been waiting for 25 minutes _at_ _least_.

How long does it take to walk to a park!? I thought angrily. Since I was being held here against my will I didn't have the patience to sit around and wait for his lazy ass to pop up.

Knowing Gold he was probably spending hours on getting his hair fixed until he found it suitable to walk outside with. I rolled my eyes. He does have a thick head of hair but there's no point in fussing over it that much. Hell, my hair goes down to my shoulders and I do nothing but wash and brush it.

He's so dramatic... I thought grumpily. I looked to the side as two little boys ran up to me. _Great... company, just what I need._

"Hey, mister, have you seen a guy with a black and yellow cap?" They asked, eyes bright with excitement and innocence. "He's really tall and has black hair."

Gee, I wonder who _that_ could be. I simply shook my head in response.

"Oh, thanks anyway!" They said before running off.

I groaned and pulled out my pokegear. I'll bet the fucker decided to stand me up. He's probably here screwing around. I decided to text him.

 **Gold, why are there little kids running around asking where you are?**

I crossed my arms and sat back in the bench. A cold winter breeze blew by, ruffling my hair. I stuffed my hands into my jacket pockets until I heard my phone vibrate as I got a reply.

 **Oh you're here? I didn't think you'd show up so quickly! My bad :)**

I rolled my eyes, looking at my phone when he quickly sent another text.

 **I was playing hide and seek with them but I'll come find you. Where you at?**

 **On a bench by the fountain.**

 **On my way~**

I closed my pokegear and stuffed my hands back into my pockets. I knew Gold loved kids. He was very neutering and kind when it came to interacting with them. Since he works at the daycare, I'm sure he has to deal with them all the time. I didn't really have an opinion on them, but I preferred it if they left me alone. I find it hard to get along with people let alone children.

I looked up when Gold jogged up to me. I scowled. "Took you long enough."

He snickered and sat down next to me, stretching his arm. He had on his usual red jacket and black pants, but his hat was gone, which confused me.

"Where's your hat?"

"Oh, uh, the kiddos wanted to wear it so I let them borrow it." He waved it off. "I'll get it back."

I looked away from him and stared at the ground. It felt awkward since we hadn't spoke in so long...

"So... what's up? How have you been holding up lately?" He asked.

"I've been fine." I murmured, voice muffled by the collar of my jacket.

"You sure? I mean I wouldn't know since I haven't seen you in... I don't know, 5 weeks and 4 days."

"You were counting?"

"Shut up."

I smirked and sat up. "Let's walk around. It might warm me up considering it's freezing out here."

He sighed in annoyance. "Fine." He stared at me as he stood, and I saw his golden eyes widen. "You got taller..."

I glared, feeling myself tense at the close proximity of us. He chuckled. "It's supposed to be a compliment, Silv." We walked away from the bench and Gold gasped. "Oh!" He pointed at the fountain. "Wanna make a wish? I have a few coins."

"I don't believe in that wish junk."

He rolled his eyes, digging into his pants pocket. "Your loss." He tossed a coin into the fountain, and we continued walking.

I rose an eyebrow in curiosity and couldn't help myself from asking. "What did you wish for?"

"Can't tell you or it won't come true~" He said, poking my shoulder playfully. I rolled my eyes again and looked away from him. _I just want to go home..._

"Anyway, Silver, are you sure you've been alright? I feel like you've been avoiding me."

"Was it that obvious?"

Gold flinched at that. "I didn't... do something wrong did I?"

I was going to respond in a snarky retort, but the genuine concern in his voice prevented me from doing so. I sighed. "No I've just had... a lot on my mind is all."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"No." I quickly replied.

He put his hands up in defense, smirking. "All right, grumpy pants."

I looked at him as we walked. I hate him so much with his stupid gorgeous black locks and his stupid beautiful eyes and his stupid attractive smile and basically him as a whole. He's so stupid. I hate him. _Hate. Him._

I furrowed my eyebrows and kicked a rock to the side. See, this is _exactly_ why I didn't want to hang around him. Look at what you've become, Silver! Ugh, this is all his fault!

"Silv?" Gold uttered as he stopped walking. I stopped as well, turning to look at him. He look confused.

"What?"

"Uh..." He rubbed at his neck. "You were staring at me."

I felt heat creep up from my neck to the tip of my ears. I cursed to myself and quickly turned and walked away from him, ignoring his call as he ran after me.

I want to go home. I want to go home. I kept repeating those words in my head like a mantra. Gold caught up to me and stopped me with a firm hand placed on my shoulder. He forcefully turned my around, and I glared.

"Dude, what's with you? You act like you want nothing to do with me." He frowned.

Well that's not far off from the truth.

"I just don't want to be here." I muttered in reply.

He looked hurt, but he sighed. "We could just crash back at your place?"

God, no. Anything but that.

It was bad enough that I had to spend time with Gold by myself. But at least we were in public. If Gold and I were somewhere _private_ , let's say my house... I don't even want to think what would happen.

"Actually, I-I don't think that's a very good idea..."

"Aw, c'mon, Silv! We haven't seen each other in weeks, the least you could do is let me drop by." His eyes were pleading, his hands enclosed together as he pouted.

God, he's giving me the puppy eyes...

I forced myself to look away. "My house is a mess." Liar. "Maybe some other time."

He clicked his tongue. "You cut me deep, Silver. It's official." He crossed his arms and pointed his nose up childishly. "You're the worst best friend ever."

I scoffed. "Like I care."

He chuckled and sat down in the grass, patting the area next to him. I rolled my eyes and sat beside him, my legs crossed and my hand on my cheek.

"Oh, so this other day at work I met a really pretty girl. She gave me her number. I might see her later~" He smiled.

I stared at him, wondering why he'd bring up the subject out of nowhere. I only felt one emotion. Jealously. There was no doubt it in that I was jealous. I swallowed, forcing the feeling down, though the dull ache in my chest was proving it difficult.

"Exactly how many girls have come in and out your door since new years, Gold?" I replied, trying to sound as uncaring as possible.

He pouted at me. "Only 4. Which honestly isn't that bad." He mused, sounding a bit disappointed. What would he be disappointed about? Did he expect a different reaction? Why should I care about some girl I've never heard of hitting on him?

I huffed in response. I hated it. I hated how mad I was about the fact that Gold had slept with other people. Why should I care!? He's 19, he can do whatever he wants! Ugh, it's these stupid, stupid feelings!

Luckily I had worked for years on perfecting my poker face, and although my brain was screaming on the inside, I looked completely unfazed and uncaring physically. I let out a small grunt as I began to feel nauseous. Must be that dumb rare candy... it should pass, just hold it down.

"Have you ever dated anyone, Silv? Or uh... _wanted_ to date someone?"

I gave him a look that said _'Are you crazy!?'_ "No, and I probably never will."

He smirked, flicking his fringe out of his face, the movement fluid, cocky, and unfortunately _very_ attractive. "You know I can tell when you're lying right?"

My heart began to pound, which increase my nausea. "I'm not lying. I'm not interested in that sort of thing." I groaned out, holding my head as I became very dizzy.

"Woah, Silver... you okay...?" Gold reached a hand out to me, but recoiled when I grunted in pain. My stomach hurt so much...

"Hey... Silv, come on, what's wrong?" I could hear Gold's voice, and felt his arm wrapped around me for support, but my eyesight was slowly growing dimmer...

The last thing I remember was Gold's cry of concern before I blacked out completely.

* * *

 **Meeehhhh I didn't like this chapter but I couldn't write what I was imagining and I felt like silver was ooc (he probably is)* and thAT PISSES ME OFF this is very hard**

 **so hard**

 **so I was like fuck it imma just be amateur and rush it like there's no tomorrow**

 **I was originally gonna wait until I got like 3 reviews to post this but I kinda thought no ones gonna review my shit story so wtf how is that fair so this is to that guest that reviewed. love u. sorry this sucked but I shall do my best in the future. (hopefully/probably not)**

 **also SOMEONE STOLE MY GLASSES AT SCHOOL AND IM PISSED BECAUSE LIKE WTF ARE YOU GONNA DO WITH PRESCRIBED GLASSES NOTHING. JUST NOTHING. MY SCHOOL IS RATCHET AS HELL I S2G PEOPLE WILL STEAL A DUSTY BURGER IF ITS THERE**

 **I can't wait until college when I no longer have to deal with idiots. I mean I'm positive I'll still deal with idiots because hey what are you gonna do but at least college doesn't have rotten thieves. or at least I hope so..**

 **fuck it. no place is safe. hide your shit guys. moral of this story.**

 ***((oh well at least silver isn't crying like a lil bitch that's basically all I care about))**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up with a soft groan, my eyes fluttering open. Faint rays of sunshine seeped into the room through the curtains, and I could smell the familiar scents of home.

I slowly sat up with a grunt, holding my head. I was on my bed... what happened?

Wasn't I out with Gold? That wasn't a dream was it? No... it had to have been real. I barely dream anymore.

I jumped and cried out in surprise when Gold popped out of nowhere."Morning sleeping beauty!" He called, grinning.

I tensed. "What are you doing in my house!?"

He shrugged and sat on my bed. _Oh god..._ "You kinda blacked out at the park all of a sudden. You wouldn't wake up you know!" He pouted. "You could at least thank me for dragging your ass all the way back here. You're heavier than you look." He accusingly pointed a finger at me. "Also, you lied to me. Your house looks perfectly fine."

I glared as he laid down, sighing in content. "Don't make yourself comfortable."

"Aww, come on, Silv!" He sat up and raised a finger. "You should be nice to your guests."

"Like hell." I didn't want him in my house! Especially not in my room, and definitely not in my bed!

"Shouldn't you be somewhere? Like... work? Or with that girl you mentioned? I'm sure they're more important than hanging around me all day."

"But we haven't talked in ages, Silver. You're more important to me right now." He winked at me, and I clenched my fist.

He's not going to leave no matter what I do... great. Just great. I hang out with him for one day and all of the things that could go wrong went wrong. I locked myself up for a reason... I knew today wasn't going to be a good day...

"Hey, you got anything to eat? I'm starving."

"Just because you took me home doesn't mean you get to raid my fridge."

"Harsh. Who's the one who took you in when you were homeless and living like a hobo?" He pointed a thumb at himself. "Me."

"Technically it was your mother." I muttered.

"Whatever! You still owe me!"

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, but I don't have much so don't get greedy." I watched as he smiled and walked out and into the kitchen. I groaned and flopped back onto my pillow.

Come on, Silver, think. What could you do to trick him in leaving...

I heard my pokegear vibrate, and I looked on my bedside table where it was sitting. I sighed heavily and sat up, grabbing it and reading what it said. It was from Blue...

 **Did you tell him yet?**

I flushed. Did she really think I was going to tell him anything? Like hell!

 **No, and I never will. Stop bothering me about it.**

I sent the text, crossing my arms in frustration. Even if I wanted to tell him, he'd probably have a heart attack. The sheer fact that me of all people grew to have feelings for someone is ridiculous on its own.

 **Oh, but you'll have to sooner or later~**

I furrowed my eyebrows. **No. He'll never know.**

 **Hehe, you still at the park?**

 **No, apparently I passed out and he carried me back home. He's still here.**

 **Aww, that's so cute!**

I felt my face heat up again. That wasn't cute! It was embarrassing!

 **Shut up!** I texted back angrily. I looked up when Gold walked in, holding a bag of chips and bottle of water. He sat next to me on the bed, and I shied away.

"Gold... you really don't have to stay here. You can leave if you want."

He gave me a look of confusion. "Leave? Why would I leave you alone if you're so sick?"

"It's not that big of a deal, I'll be fine."

"Nah, I'm gonna stick around until I know you'll be fine." He opened the bag and began stuffing his face. I looked away and stared at an uninteresting spot on the wall.

Great, the one and only person on this planet that I have feelings for is in my bed. What could possibly go wrong!?

"So, uh, Blue told me you ate a rare candy?" Gold rose an eyebrow in question, and I sighed.

"She dared me to. I'm not that crazy."

"Obviously you are since you actually did it."

I rolled my eyes. "It's not that important."

Gold sighed and set the chips down. "Hey... Silver...?"

"Hm?"

"There's actually something I want to talk to you about..."

I tensed at the sudden serious tone in his voice. Gold? Being serious? This has to be joke.

"Fine, but make it quick."

"I uh... well, I want to start off with that I hope this doesn't change anything. I don't want to make things awkward, but I have to get it off my chest so...

I gulped, my heart thudding a mile a minute. _I don't like where this is going..._

"Have you ever liked anyone, Silv?"

I gripped the bedsheets between my fingers. "No..."

"Kissed anyone?"

I felt my face heat up a bit. "Why are you asking me this?"

Gold sighed, staring up at the ceiling. He was being weird... "So... I know you're not the best person to talk to about this, but I'm just wondering what your opinion is." He looked at me, an unknown emotion sparkling in his eyes. "If you ever fell in love with someone, what would you do?"

Well, since we're talking metaphorically... "Tell them... I guess. Isn't that what you should do?" I scowled. "Why are you asking me this? Is it that girl?"

He scoffed. "No, I barely know her name." He gave me a smile. "But I guess you should tell them right? How you feel?"

"That's the most logical thing to do."

"But what if you're afraid of rejection?"

"Well..." I looked down at my hands. "At least you told them, right? That's all that matters."

He sighed heavily. "Right... just tell them, huh?" He smirked and sat up. He then grabbed my hands, and I flinched at the contact.

What is he...?

"Silver... I have to tell you something."

My heart started doing jumping jacks. Please don't tell me... he's not... he can't... no...

He paused and let out a small chuckle. "I like you. A lot. I wanted to tell you sooner, but you were avoiding me so..." He shook his head. "I just really like you, okay?" He rubbed my hands with his thumbs. "Even if you're a big pain in my ass, I can't stop thinking about you. And it's a little weird, but I don't care. All I know is that I've never felt like this about someone before..."

Everything froze. Time. Space. Everything. Gold. The ladies man. The hotshot. Ego himself. He likes me. Me? No... he's joking... he has to be. This is some sort of sick joke... though the sincerity in his gaze gave me every bit of proof that this wasn't a joke. He... really...

I inhaled sharply, my face burning. I shoved him away in reflex, hearing him grunt in pain as he fell off the bed.

He laughed it off as he stood, rubbing his head. "Yeah, I expected something like that. I figured." He picked up his bag and hat, which fell off his head. "I'll be going then. Sorry for bothering you." He turned and walked out of my room. I sat there, stunned.

Gold... _likes_ me...

Of all the things that could have come out of his mouth... he...

I jolted. Wait... Gold likes me? It's not one sided! What am I doing just sitting here!? I need to tell him how I feel too!

I got off my bed and ran out of my room. Gold had his hand on the front door knob. "Gold, wait!"

He stopped and turned slightly to look at me. I gulped, suddenly feeling choked up and nervous.

There's nothing to be scared about... he feels the same! All you have to do is tell him!

"I..." I swallowed. "Me too."

He rose an eyebrow. "What?"

"I... like you too..." I murmured. Gold's eyes widened and he dropped his bag carelessly on the floor, walking over to me. I backed up until I felt my back press against the wall.

"Gold, w-wait-mmph!" I was cut off as he leaned down and tilted my chin up, pressing his lips against mine.

I tightly gripped the sleeves on his jacket, shutting my eyes. My mind was all over the place. I almost couldn't believe this was happening... he's kissing me...

We slowly broke the kiss, and I stared up at him, dazed. He simply smirked.

"Was that your first kiss?" He asked, voice arrogant.

I nodded shyly and he chuckled. "Well here's your second one." He kissed me again, gently placing a hand on my waist while the other gripped my hair.

I grunted into the kiss, my hands finding their way to his own hair, threading my fingers through it.

Maybe this day won't suck after all...

* * *

 **MEH. I DIDNT LIKE THIS ONE EITHER.**

 **tbh I'm pretty sure I'm just going to hate every chapter I vomit out because I can't write for shit**

 **anyways for those of you who read the original you know what happens next *winkwonk***

 **(here's a hint: its butt stuff)**

 **also the guest that has reviewed both chaps so far needs to make an account so I can shower you in my love and gratitude. it is very much appreciated. I love u.**

 **anyway SEE YA**


End file.
